


Punishment

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sandwiches, Sex, i suppose this counts as kismesissitude but this isnt homestuck so, shape-shifted dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing is caring, but Lapis isn't always willing to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this BEFORE Catch and Release came out so sorry for any OOCness.

Lapis Lazuli was in the house in front of the Crystal Temple, making some sandwiches in the kitchen. Even though Gems didn’t need to eat, Lapis had become rather partial to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches ever since Steven had shared one with her.

Lapis lifted her head as she heard the Warp Pad working, and Peridot appeared with a grin, sauntering down confidently to the kitchen counter where she took a slice of the sandwich.

“Hey! Make your own!” Lapis grumbled and tried to take the slice back, but Peridot held it away from her.

“Hmm, you’re a selfish, naughty girl for not sharing this sandwich with me.” Peridot smirked and flashed her sharp teeth, taking a large bite out of the sandwich, chewing it slowly before swallowing and licking her lips. “Peanut butter and jelly, my favourite.”

Lapis felt a dark blue blush spread across her face as Peridot licked her lips again. The look that the green Gem gave her was pure sex, and Lapis wanted to push her, to see her at her worst.

"You’re a fucking jerk.” Lapis narrowed her eyes and leaned on the counter.

Peridot grabbed Lapis’ top and pulled her close, their lips inches apart.

"Watch your mouth, you bad girl. In fact, I think need to punish you.”

Peridot laid Lapis on the floor on her hands and knees, pulling her skirt up so that Lapis’ bare ass was revealed.

“No panties? Slut,” Peridot spanked Lapis’ ass cheek, making her moan, her pussy dripping and begging for release. “You need to make it up to me.”

Peridot shape-shifted a dick for herself, getting behind Lapis and mounting her, sliding her dick in from behind.

"O-oh Peri!” Lapis moaned.

"That’s right, moan for me, you dirty bitch.” Peridot spanked her again, making her ass cheek red as a yell of pleasure was drawn from Lapis’ lips.

Peridot pounded her mercilessly, grunting rhythmically in time with her thrusts and Lapis’ moans and squeals.

"Punish me m-mistress!” Lapis yelled, almost hoarse from moaning.

"You slut!” Peridot slapped her three times on each ass cheek before she released and cummed inside Lapis, moaning.

"P-periii~!” Lapis cummed too, going limp on the floor.

Peridot panted, making her dick vanish. She rolled Lapis over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Peanut butter and jelly, my favourite~” Lapis smiled.


End file.
